Une coupe chavirante
by Lia9749
Summary: Quoi de mieux qu'une nouvelle coupe de cheveux pour oublier un garçon.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette avait 18 ans et cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste. Elle était devenue une ravissante jeune fille et attirer les regards des garçons de son lycée et plus d'un aurait été ravi de sortir avec elle. Malheureusement pour elle l'élu de son cœur, lui ne la voyait pas comme une potentiel petite amie. Oh il avait bien remarqué que la métisse était d'une grande beauté mais seul Ladybug trônait sur son cœur. Et puis au cours de ces dernières années Marinette était devenus sa meilleure amie alors pour Adrien la question ne se posait même pas. Et même si Adrien avait déjà eu quelques doutes sur ses sentiments pour Marinette il les avait repoussés persuader qu'ils nuiraient à leur précieuse amitié. De son côté notre héroïne était fatiguée de devoir refouler ses sentiments envers celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami, elle avait envie qu'il le sache et puis comme ça s'il la rejetait une fois pour toute, elle pourrait enfin tourner la page et passer à autre chose et pourquoi pas trouver un nouvel amour. C'est pourquoi depuis quelque temps elle se préparait pour lui faire sa déclaration. Et ce jour-là était le jour J, ils devaient se retrouver tous les deux dans un café qu'ils aimaient beaucoup pour passer un peu de temps ensemble comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude. Marinette avait prêté encore plus d'attention à sa tenue que d'habitude, pour l'occasion elle avait choisi un joli petit top de couleur rouge, un jean noir, des chaussures à talon haut de la même couleur et avait pris soin de se maquiller d'une façon qui faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Quand elle eut fini de se préparer elle se regarda dans la glace et demanda à Tikki :

 **« -Alors comment me trouve tu ?**

 **-Oh tu es magnifique Marinette !**

 **-Oh Tikki je suis tellement stressé, j'ai peur de ne faire que des gaffes.**

 **-Oh Marinette, voyons tu es parfaite et puis Adrien te connais bien depuis le temps, il sait qu'il t'arrive parfois d'être maladroite ! Et surtout n'oublie pas tu es Ladybug, tu sauves Paris presque tous les jours alors pour toi ça devrait être facile de te confesser. Aie confiance en toi Marinette comme moi je croie en toi.**

 **-Merci Tikki je vais essayer. Oh non à force de parler je suis en retard ! »**

Et notre pauvre métisse se mit à courir aussi vite que possible avec ses talons hauts vers le lieu du rendez-vous. Elle arriva avec cinq minutes de retards complétement essoufflés.

 **« -Désolé Adrien j'ai pas vu le temps passé et je suis en retard, s'excusa-t-elle complétement plié en deux et essayent de retrouver son souffle.**

 **-Ce n'est pas grave Marinette, je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'arriver à l'heure, répondit-il taquin. »**

Après avoir récupérer Marinette se redressa et Adrien fut éblouit tant elle était belle, déjà qu'en temps normal elle était jolie mais là notre pauvre blond avait du mal à s'en remettre.

 **« -Wow tu es magnifique !**

 **-Merci Adrien dit -elle en rougissant. »**

Elle s'assit et tous les deux prirent un petit quelque chose, un café pour Adrien et un thé pour la belle. Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien et passer vraiment un bon moment ensemble. Quand tout à coup Marinette souffla un bon coup et sorti un :

 **\- « Adrien il faut que je te dise quelque chose de vraiment important !**

 **-Je t'écoute Mari.**

 **-Tu te souviens quand tu es arrivé en troisième et que Chloé avait collé un chewing-gum sur mon banc et que je croyais que c'était toi.**

 **-Heu oui… Même qu'à cause de ça au début tu me détestait.**

 **-Oui et tu te souviens quand tu m'as prêté ton parapluie alors qu'il pleuvait.**

 **-Oh oui j'avais de la peine pour toi de devoir rentrer sans parapluie tu allais finir tremper et puis je me suis dit que c'était un moyen comme un autre de faire la paix et de te montrer ma bonne volonté.**

 **-Oui et bien tu vois, ce jour-là, rha comment dire et bien ce jour-là, je je, je suis tombée a-a-amoureuse de toi.**

 **-Tu m'aimes ?**

 **-Oui je t'aime de tout mon cœur depuis ce moment-là et je n'arrive pas à t'oublier alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je te le dise.**

 **-Marinette je suis vraiment honoré de tes sentiments pour moi mais malheureusement il y a déjà une personne dans mon cœur depuis très longtemps.**

 **-Je, je comprends…**

 **-Mais sache que si cette personne n'avait pas été là je t'aurais surement regardé différemment.**

 **-C'est gentil de me dire ça Adrien mais tu n'es pas obligé.**

 **-Je ne fais pas ça pour être gentil je suis sincère Mari. Mais tu sais j'espère qu'on pourra quand même rester amis.**

 **-Merci. Ne t'inquiète pas on restera amis mais je vais avoir besoin de temps pour m'en remettre.**

 **-Je comprend, prend tout le temps dont tu auras besoin.**

 **-Au revoir Adrien.**

 **-Au revoir Marinette. »**

Marinette parti et personne dans la rue n'aurait pu deviner qu'elle venait de se faire rejeter. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans sa chambre qu'elle craqua et se laissa aller aux larmes, Tikki essayait tant bien que mal de la réconforter mais rien ni faisait Marinette restait inconsolable. Ses parents s'inquiétaient pour elle mais n'osaient rien faire de peur d'encore plus la blessée, c'est pourquoi d'un commun accord ils décidèrent d'appeler Alya. Ils pensaient que comme elle était la meilleure amie de la jeune fille elle, elle saurait quoi faire. Alya arriva vingt minutes après et fonça dans la chambre de son amie. Elle trouva la brunette complétement repliée sur elle-même secoué de gros sanglots. Cette vision attrista la journaliste qui n'aimait pas voir souffrir cette personne qui comptait temps à ses yeux. Elle marcha donc vers son amie et la prie dans ces bras le plus doucement possible et la serra contre elle. Elles restèrent longtemps dans cette position, et Alya malgré sa curiosité maladive ne demanda rien, elle se contentait de montrer son soutient et son amour par cette étreinte. Au bout d'un moment Marinette se calma et son premier mot à l'adresse de la blogueuse fut merci. Elle lui était vraiment reconnaissante d'être venue pour l'aider et de ne pas l'avoir bombardé de question. C'est notre journaliste en herbe qui reprit la parole :

 **« - Alors ma belle ça va mieux ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu te mettre dans cet état ?**

 **-Oui ça va un peu mieux merci Alya. Je me suis confessé à Adrien mais…. Il m'a rejeté, avoua-t-elle douloureusement.**

 **-Oh je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais effondré alors. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tata Alya est là Adrien va passer un sal quart d'heure. Mwamawamaw (rire sadique) je vais lui faire payer d'avoir fait souffrir ma précieuse Marinette.**

 **-Hahaha calme toi Alya !**

 **-Oh je suis contente j'ai réussi à te faire rire. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne lui ferais pas de mal j'imagine que s'il ta rejeter c'est qu'il avait de bonne raison.**

 **-Oui il m'a avoué aimer déjà depuis longtemps une autre fille, il m'a même dit que si elle n'était pas là il m'aurait regardé différemment, n'est-ce pas adorable de sa part de me dire ça ?**

 **-Je ne pense pas qu'il disait cela juste pour être gentil, le connaissant il devait vraiment le penser. Enfin vois e bon côté des choses au moins tu vas pouvoir passer à autre chose.**

 **-Oui c'est pour cela que je me suis confessé pour pouvoir l'oublier et prendre un nouveau départ, je sais que ça va être dur mais je sais que je peux y arriver et puis tu es là pour m'épauler et avec toi à mes côtés rien n'est impossible.**

 **-Oh Mari tu es trop adorable ! Je t'adore ! Tu sais pour moi tu es vraiment irremplaçable et je serais toujours là pour toi dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments.**

 **-Merci moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup Alya.**

 **-Tu sais quoi on va demander à tes parents si je peux rester dormir, comme ça tu ne seras pas seul se soir ! Et demain on ira chez le coiffeur et tu vas changer de coupe. Rien de mieux qu'une nouvelle coupe de cheveux pour oublier son premier amour !**

 **-Hey ne décide pas de ça toute seul, ce sont mes cheveux ! Qui te dit que j'ai envie de les faire couper !**

 **-Non, non, non pas de discussion tu vas faire ce que je te dis, tu verras demain tu m'en seras reconnaissante et tu iras bien mieux. Ce sera ton renouveau !**

 **-Moui si tu le dis, (soupir) bon tant pis dans le pire des cas ils repousseront. Bon c'est d'accord, tu as gagné. Je vais juste avertir mes parents que tu restes et leur demander de l'argent pour demain ça te va ?**

 **-Oui tout est bon pour moi ! »**


	2. Chapter 2

De son côté notre Adrien n'en menait pas large non plus. Il s'en voulait d'avoir rejeter son amie. Il savait qu'il avait dû lui briser le cœur, et le fait de savoir que c'était lui qui la rendait malheureuse le faisait déprimer. Il tenait énormément à la jeune fille et c'était promis de faire tout pour qu'elle ne soit jamais triste en sa présence et voilà qu'il n'arriver pas à tenir cette simple promesse avec lui-même. Pour lui Mari était un véritable rayon de soleil, c'était sa vraie première amie, en dehors de Chloé, enfin si on peut considérer une fille qui ne s'intéresse à vous que pour votre statut social comme une amie. Ils avaient passé de tellement bons moments ensemble, il repensait à toutes les fois où il l'avait invité chez lui (avec l'autorisation de son paternel bien entendu) pour jouer aux derniers jeux vidéo qui venaient de sortir et comment à chaque fois il c'était fait laminer. Pourtant il avait essayé toute sorte de ruse pour gagner, par exemple des chatouilles alors qu'elle essayait de passer un niveau particulièrement difficile, mais toute ses tentatives finissaient en échec et l'humiliait plus qu'autre chose. Après toutes ses batailles perdues il en été arriver à deux conclusions : d'une Marinette était la déesse des jeux vidéo et deuxièmement elle avait une chance incroyable presque autant que Ladybug. Tous ses moments de tendresse et de fou rire avait créer une complicité unique entre eux, en fait ça rappelait un peu à Adrien sa complicité avec sa lady, et du coup il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'en mettant un râteau à Marinette, forcément leur relation changerai. Non seulement il l'avait blessé mais en plus il venait de rompre se lien si précieux qui les unissait. Et tout cela n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans la tête, il se disait qu'il avait vraiment se pouvoir de destruction, oui il n'était que la malchance, il causait le malheur autour de lui il en était sûr ! Il était encore en train de ruminer sur ces sombres pensées, quand la voix désagréable de son kwami le sorti de sa torpeur :

 **« -Dis donc gamin tu crois pas que tu dramatise trop, si tu continues comme ça tu seras une proie idéale pour le Papillon.**

 **-Hein mais je n'ai rien dit, comment peux-tu savoir si je dramatise ou pas ?**

 **-Déjà champion parce que tu tires une tête d'enterrement à croire que c'est la fin du monde, et ensuite tu te souviens que je suis lié à toi quand même, je peux sentir tes émotions et là je peux te dire qu'elles sont super négatives.**

 **-Tu ressens ce que je ressens ? Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit ?**

 **-Je ne voulais pas gaspiller ma précieuse salive pour quelque chose d'aussi futile ! Je préfère la réserver pour demander un délicieux camembert, d'ailleurs gamin pour toute l'aide que je viens de t'offrir en t'empêchant de déprimer d'avantage, tu ne crois pas que je mériterais ce met si délicat pour mon honorable palais !**

 **-Ba bien sur le fait que tu ressentes les sentiments est quelque chose de futile et peu intéressant, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Tiens c'est bon le voilà ton morceau de fromage puant. Mais maintenant que j'y pense la tristesse de Marinette pourrait créer son akumatisation. Il faut que j'aille voir comment elle va et la réconforter pour éviter une telle catastrophe.**

 **-Non tu sais je ne pense pas que tu ais besoins de te donner tant de mal pour elle, je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. C'est une fille forte, répliqua Plagg bien trop paresseux et surtout n'ayant pas encore finis son délicieux camembert.**

 **-Plagg, transforme-moi !**

 **-Nooooooooon mon précieux ! »**

C'est sur ce cri déchirant du kwami qu'Adrien devint Chat Noir et partit à tout allure sur les toits de Paris retrouver Marinette qu'il croyait seul et éplorait. Il atterrit sur le balcon de sa princesse, et ne pris même pas le temps de toquer tellement il été inquiet et entra dans sa chambre et eu la surprise de sa vie en découvrant Alya en train de se changer. Ses premières pensées furent « oh mon dieu elle va me tuer », puis « Nino va me tuer pour avoir vu sa copine en sous vêtement » et sa dernière « oh mince je suis en Chat Noir, Alya ne va plus me lâcher, vite une idée pour m'enfuir de ce bourbier ! ». De son côté Alya elle aussi été sous le choc et elle se dit « ô mon dieu c'est Chat Noir un des héros de Paris, j'ai trop de chance, je vais pouvoir prendre pleins de photos et l'interviewer », puis elle reconnecta son cerveau et réalisa « mais qu'est-ce que Chat Noir fait chez Marinette ? Ha je suis sure qu'il est venu pour la draguer, en même temps c'est normal elle est tellement mignonne, mais je ne le laisserais pas faire, je sortirai Marinette de ces griffes ! », elle n'eut même pas une pensée pour le fait qu'elle était en sous vêtement et qu'elle devrait peut-être se couvrir. Alya fut la première à sortir de ses pensées et apostropha notre pauvre matou par un :

 **\- « Sal voyeur dégage de là ! Non en fait reste ici je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez MA Marinette, Ladybug ne te suffit plus c'est ça, tu as en plus besoin de flirtait avec ma douce amie.**

 **-Heu… mais non pas du tout…je…je suis venue pour, bégaya-t-il tellement il avait peur de la journaliste, il voyait déjà toutes les morts qu'elle lui ferait subir et il en tremblait d'avance !**

 **-Alors j'attends c'est quoi ta super excuse pour être ici !**

 **-Heu et bien je suis venu po….**

 **-Chat Noir ! Pourquoi es-tu là ? s'exclama Marinette qui venait remonter de la cuisine pour prendre quelque cookies.**

 **-Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, à la place d'Adrien. C'est lui qui me l'a demandé et comme on se connait bien je ne pouvais pas refuser.**

 **-Oh c'est Adrien qui t'envoie alors, c'est gentil de sa part de se soucier de moi comme ça. Tu lui diras que je vais bien et que mon amie dort chez moi cette nuit pour me remonter le moral.**

 **-Ah excuse-moi Chat Noir je ne savais pas que tu venais pour prendre des nouvelles de Marinette, dit Alya.**

 **-Tu l'aurais su si tu m'avais laissé le temps de m'expliquer. Et heu tu sais depuis tout à l'heure tu es en petite tenue, tu devrais peut-être t'habillé non ? lui répondit-il on se cachant les yeux.**

 **-Toi espèce de goujat, tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt, je suis sûre que tu te rincés l'œil ! cria-t-elle avant de prendre son pyjama et de s'enfuir en claquant la porte de la salle de bain. »**

Marinette et le héros restèrent hébété en en ne sachant pas quoi dire. Marinette parce qu'elle luttait contre son envie de rire et celle de rassurer le minou qui apparemment tremblait de peur en croyant que sa dernière heure allait bientôt arriver. En fait notre pauvre matou était en train de se faire des tas de film où Alya le tuer dans d'atroces souffrances et où à côté l'enfer c'était le club Med, puis il imagina la réaction de Nino quand celui-ci apprendrait par sa copine qu'il l'avait vu presque nu. C'est sur son ami ne voudra plus lui parler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Puis avec le peu de raison qu'il lui restait il se souvint que Nino ne savait pas qu'Adrien été Chat Noir et là il se sentit beaucoup mieux et commença à se détendre. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à déguerpir rapidement avant que la blogueuse ne sorte de la salle de bain et…trop tard, elle était sortie. Et avant qu'il n'est pu faire quoique ce soit, elle dégaina son téléphone portable et le mitrailla tout en sautillant gaiement autour de lui, toute trace de colère disparu. Après avoir pris tout en tas de photo elle demanda une interview que le matou n'eut pas le droit de refuser. Et enfin elle se mit à parler de ladybug et qui est encore plus fan qu'Alya de Ladybug ? C'est Adrien. Une fois parti sur le sujet on ne pouvait plus les arrêtés et c'est comme ça que Chat Noir rentra à une heure du matin chez lui, alors qu'il y été parti il y a cinq heures. Quand il se détransforma Plagg ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'il c'était bien fait avoir et que s'il avait écouté son sage conseil de ne pas y aller, il n'en serait pas là complétement épuisé alors qu'il devait se lever à 5h30 pour un shooting photo. Malheureusement notre jeune héros ne put qu'acquiescer, il allait avoir bien du mal à se lever, sa future journée allait être longue. Il se promit que la prochaine fois qu'il irait voire comment va son amie, il vérifierait déjà si Alya était chez elle ou pas. C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il s'endormi allant au pays des rêves où on peut avoir deux Ladybug pour le prix d'une.

Chez Marinette par contre on avait encore une Alya déchainait qui voulait poster tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur le ladyblog, tant d'information croustillante sur son héroïne préférée plus une interview et des photos de Chat Noir c'était comme si elle était au paradis. Emporté par l'enthousiasme de la blogueuse, le héros de Paris avait confié beaucoup d'anecdote sur la coccinelle, ainsi que sur certaines attaques d'akuma, comme par exemple que Ladybug avait la mauvaise habitude de laisser retomber son yoyo sur la tête de son partenaire ou encore que quand les attaques du Papillon avaient lieu très tôt le matin elle était d'humeur exécrable. De son côté Marinette était épuisé, c'est vrai que pour elle cette journée n'avait pas été de tout repos, elle c'était pris un râteau, puis avait vu son coéquipier débarquer pour que finalement il raconte toute sa vie en tant qu'héroïne avec une meilleure amie complétement hystérique à côté. Elle en été au point de se dire qu'un super vilain aurait été plus reposant que cette journée et surtout cette soirée de dingue. Elle méritait un peu de repos et c'est avec une voix épuisée qu'elle demanda à Alya de venir se coucher en argumentant qu'elles avaient tous les deux besoins d'être en pleine forme pour son relooking de demain. Celle-ci maugréa un peu mais finis pas se plier à la demande se son amie même si elle trouver que son excuse n'était pas vraiment valable, après tout c'est le coiffeur qui allait s'occuper de ses cheveux et pas le contraire. Mais elle se dit que Mari ayant beaucoup pleuré elle devait être éreinté et qu'après tout elle était là pour la soutenir et non pas lui rentre la vie plus dure comme un boulet au pied d'un prisonnier. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle se mit au lit. Cette nuit-là, Alya rêva de toutes les coiffures qu'elle pourrait envisager pour Marinette et dans son songe elle s'en donnait à cœur joie. Quant à notre héroïne, elle son rêve fut beaucoup moins léger car soit elle voyait Adrien le rejetai en boucle, soit elle entendait Chat Noir raconter toute ses maladresses. Ce qui est sûr c'est que pour notre franco-chinoise la nuit fut loin d'être reposante.

Réponse aux reviews :

Réponse à Talia2310 : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'en suis d'autant plus flatter que tu dis ne jamais laisser de review normalement, et d'essayer de m'aider à m'améliorer mais je peux appeler Marinette la métisse car si on en croît ce que dis le dictionnaire pour le mot métisse : « Qui est issue de l'union de deux personnes d'origines ethnique différente ou enfant issue de parents de couleur de peau différentes. » Et comme la mère de Marinette est chinoise et son père de type européen ça crée un métissage. En tout cas merci et j'apprécie que tu pointe du doigt mes erreurs car c'est comme ça que je pourrais m'améliorais, en plus tu l'as fait de façon très polie donc pour cela un double merci.

Réponse à Navirina : D'abord merci pour ta review, c'est ma première fiction alors je suis contente qu'au moins une personne me laisse un commentaire. Et je peux comprendre que tu ne vois pas comment le fait que Marinette change de coupe peut l'aider mais c'est pour l'aider à tourner la page à passer à autre chose. Et ne t'inquiète pas Adrien va comprendre son erreur.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain notre héroïne fut réveillé par Alya qui avait une pèche d'enfer et qui avait été très inspiré par son rêve, elle était tellement pressée de voir la nouvelle coiffure que Marinette porterait bientôt. Marinette quant à elle était dans le brouillard, elle avait mal dormi et le rejet d'Adrien l'affectait bien plus qu'elle ne le croyait, surtout avec les rêves de cette nuit qui n'avait pas arrêter de lui remontrer la scène, en l'exagèrent à chaque fois bien plus que ce qui c'était passé dans la réalité. Non notre coccinelle ne se sentait pas bien et elle avait envie que le monde entier aujourd'hui souffre comme elle souffrait, que le temps soit nuageux, qu'il pleuve des cordes et que le tonnerre gronde. Mais il n'y a que dans les films que cela arrive parce que là le ciel était bleu sans aucun nuage à l'horizon, il faisait plutôt doux et les oiseaux s'amusaient à chanter gaiment à sa fenêtre. Marinette n'avait qu'une envie retourner se rouler en boule sous sa couette et tout oublier mais ça c'était sans compter sa meilleure amie, qui elle ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille. En effet Alya comptait bien faire sortir la styliste de sa torpeur et lui faire retrouver se joie de vivre habituel. En fait la journaliste s'inquiétait beaucoup du revirement de comportement de son amie, en effet hier après avoir pleuré un bon coup, elle semblait aller mieux et pouvoir de nouveaux aller de l'avant mais là, depuis qu'elle l'avait réveillé, on aurait dit qu'elle était dans un état de déprime bien pire que la veille. Elle se demander si c'était lier au contre coup du râteau qu'elle c'était pris hier, peut-être ne réaliser-t-elle que maintenant ce qui c'était vraiment passé. Dans tous les cas la blogueuse était inquiète et en voulais un peu à Adrien d'avoir plongé sa Marinette dans cet état, même si elle savait au fond que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la jeune fille qu'Adrien aimé ne devait pas être moitié aussi bien que Marinette, parce que c'est sur personne ne pouvais égaler la bleuté à ses yeux. Pour faire sortir Marinette de sa chambre et la faire sortir dehors, Alya du user de trésor d'ingéniosité mais ces efforts finirent par payer car au contact de l'air frais la franco-chinoise semblais reprendre vie et une douce couleur rosée commençais à illuminais son visage. Alya avait décidé au programme de cette journée que la matinée serait consacrés à faire les boutiques, mais pas des boutiques de vêtements, non, non, non, des boutiques de tissus, d'accessoire oui des boutiques de créations, elle espérait lui remontait le moral en l'emmenant dans ces endroits qui stimulerais sa créativité et lui permettrais de trouver un peu de bonheur. Le midi elles reviendrais manger à la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng car rien ne vaut la chaleur d'un foyer et un bon repas pour vous remonter le moral. Et enfin l'après-midi ce serait la mission relooking pour que Marinette, en même temps que ces cheveux, laisse son ancien amour derrière elle. Pour la journaliste c'était le programme parfait pour un cœur briser comme Marinette. La matinée passa rapidement pour les deux jeunes filles et arriva bientôt le moment de manger. Sabine avait encore fait des merveilles et tout était délicieux, on sentait bien qu'elle faisait tout pour faire plaisir à sa fille, son père n'était pas en reste puisqu'il avait fait une forêt noir exquise pour le dessert, il savait que c'était son dessert favori. Oui les parents de Marinette se plier en quatre pour lui redonner le sourire. Devant autant d'attention la jeune fille ne pouvait qu'être toucher et tentât tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure et de sourire pour les remercier. Elle se disait que finalement il était vraiment temps de se reprendre en main et qu'un petit tour chez le coiffeur la motiverait sûrement à aller de l'avant car comme le disait un président « le changement c'est maintenant ». Et dès que les deux filles eurent terminées de manger, elles filèrent chez le coiffeur préféré d'Alya. Arrivé là-bas un coiffeur pris en charge Marinette et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait pendant quelque seconde Alya cru qu'elle pourrait décider à la place de son amie mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et dit :

 **\- « Je voudrais un carré plongeant très court derrière un peu comme une coupe à la garçonne et long sur le devant.**

 **\- Très bon choix mademoiselle, ça ira très bien avec la forme de votre visage. Avec cette coupe vous n'en serez que plus belle, je suis sûr qu'aucun garçon ne pourra vous résister.**

 **-Si vous le dites, lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire triste.**

 **-Oh mais ça ne va pas fort vous, non laissez-moi deviner, le garçon que vous aimez vient de vous repousser. Ne vous inquiétez pas très chère grâce à moi et mes doigts de fée, bientôt ce garçon regrettera amèrement d'avoir refusé votre amour.**

Face à cette tirade Marinette ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant un Adrien éploré venant lui demander pardon pour l'avoir rejeté. Elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment gentil pour le mannequin de penser cela, surtout qu'il ne l'avait sûrement pas rejeté par plaisir, mais ça lui faisait du bien et dans son état c'était toujours bon à prendre. Et donc ce fût une nouvelle Marinette qui ressortit du salon de coiffure, une Marinette prête à aller de l'avant et à affronter son destin avec courage. Elle venait à peine de poser un pied dehors qu'elle s'écrasa lamentablement par terre, et elle se dit que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, après tout il fallait quand même garder un peu de l'ancienne Marinette sinon ça ne serait pas drôle. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant cette constatation bientôt suivit par sa meilleure amie. Avant de rentrer elle demanda à la blogueuse si elles pouvaient faire un détour et passer dans une grande surface car il y avait quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait acheter. Alya n'y voyant pas d'inconvénient accepta mais était vraiment pressé de savoir ce que la styliste voulait acheter et surtout ce que c'était, vu que son amie avait éluder sa question par un « tu verras bien quand on y sera », ce qui n'avait fait qu'accroitre sa curiosité. Une fois arrivés à destination, la surprise d'Alya fut grande quand elle vit ce qu'acheta la créatrice, une bombe pour se colorer les cheveux en rouge temporairement et qui partait à l'eau. Elle se demandait depuis quand Marinette souhaitait cela, quand elle lui posa la question, la franco-chinoise répondit que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle souhaitait le faire mais qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu le courage car elle avait peur que ça ne plaise pas à Adrien, mais maintenant libérer de cette contrainte, elle souhaitait vraiment essayer juste pour quelques jours. Elle lui dit aussi qu'elle ne voulait teindre en rouge que la pointe de ses cheveux de devant. Et c'est ainsi qu'en rentrant à la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng, Marinette alla directement s'enfermer dans la salle de bain essayer le produit, elle demanda à la journaliste de rester à l'extérieur, dans sa chambre, parce qu'elle voulait qu'elle voit cela après pour lui en faire la surprise. Alya n'y vit pas d'inconvénient et attendait son amie impatiemment quand soudain retentit de son téléphone son alarme à akumatiser, elle prit juste le temps de dire à Marinette qu'il y avait un méchant à la Tour Eiffel et courut dehors pour aller filmer nos héros qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver sur les lieux. Notre jeune héroïne quant à elle venait à peine de finir sa teinture temporaire et elle se permit de jurer contre le Papillon, qui décidément ne pouvait pas les laisser en paix quelques minutes. Elle prit quand même le temps de vérifier qu'Alya était vraiment parti pour se transformer et elle partit vers la Tour Eiffel ou son coéquipier l'y attendait déjà. Il se tourna vers elle pour lui faire son baise main habituel quand il remarqua sa coupe de cheveux et s'exclama :

 **\- « Ma lady cette coiffure te vas à ravir, tu es chat-virante ainsi.**

 **-Chat ce n'est pas le moment ! dit-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Alors à qui avons-nous affaire aujourd'hui ?**

 **-Au menu du jour nous avons un super vilain du nom de Nounoursator avec comme supplément le pouvoir de transformer tout le monde en peluche qui lui obéit, expliqua-t-il très fier de lui.**

 **-Heu chaton pourquoi au menu du jour ?**

 **-Parce que notre akumatiser est chef à l'hôtel des Bourgeois. Apparemment, la fille du maire se serait moquée du fait qu'elle cuisinait avec son nounours porte bonheur dans les poches et aurait déchirer sa peluche ce qui a provoquer une grande tristesse et colère chez notre méchante.**

 **-Comment sais-tu tout ça ?**

 **-J'étais là quand ça c'est passer, malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le temps d'intervenir pour empêcher ça.**

 **-OK, les renseignements que tu viens de me donner m'aide beaucoup, grâce à ça je sais déjà où se cache l'akuma. Chat Noir notre objectif est d'attraper la tête décapiter du nounours qu'elle tient dans sa main pour en faire sortir l'akuma. S'il le faut utilise ton cataclysme.**

 **-A tes ordres buguinette, c'est toujours un plaisir de t'obéir.**

 **-Ne m'appelle pas buguinette. Dit-elle en soupirant. »**

Sur ces mots ils s'élancèrent tous les deux sur l'akumatiser et cela ne leur pris pas beaucoup de temps pour la défaire, attraper le papillon noir et le purifier. Il ne resta plus après à notre Ladybug que de lancer son lucky charm et tout revient dans l'ordre, même le nounours porte bonheur fut réparer. Chat Noir et Ladybug se cognèrent le poing l'un contre l'autre en s'exclament leur traditionnel bien joué. Mais au moment où notre héroïne allait partir le matou la retient et lui demanda :

 **\- « Pourquoi t'es-tu coupé les cheveux, tu m'avais dit que tu les aimer beaucoup long ?**

 **-C'est vrai mais j'avais besoins de changement.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler chat, dit-elle d'une voix triste.**

 **-Le garçon que tu aimes ne t'a pas retourné tes sentiments, c'est ça ?**

 **-J'ai l'impression que tout le monde peut lire en moi aujourd'hui, soupira-t-elle.**

 **-Tu sais ma lady, ce garçon est vraiment un crétin de t'avoir rejeté, il n'est même pas capable de voir ce qu'il perd. Ce gars c'est un idiot fini et il ne te mérite pas, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour toi. Et sinon ça s'est passé quand ?**

 **-C'est gentil chaton, mais tu sais je suis juste une fille banale sans mon masque et lui il est tellement extraordinaire c'est pour ça qu'il ne peut pas m'aimer. Ça c'est passer hier si tu veux tout savoir.**

 **-Je suis désolé Ladybug mais sache que moi je serais toujours là pour toi, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais et si tu as besoins de moi tu sais où me trouver.**

 **-Oui merci chaton, bon je vais devoir y aller sinon je vais me détransformer. A la prochaine Chat Noir.**

 **-En revoir ma Lady. »**

L'héroïne revient rapidement chez elle et pus vérifier avec soulagement qu'Alya n'était toujours pas rentrer et redevenir Marinette sans aucun problème. Puis d'en bas elle put entendre la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir à la volé pour voir apparaitre une Alya essoufflée tenant son portable dans les mains. Tikki eut juste le temps de se cacher que la journaliste montait vers la mezzanine et cria :

 **-« Marinette je crois que tu me dois des explications !**

 **-Heu à quel sujet, demanda celle-ci abasourdi par l'entrée fracassante et la question posé par son amie.**

 **-Au sujet de Ladybug. Toi et elle avait toutes les deux la même coupe avec une coloration rouge au bout des cheveux.**

 **-Ha ça c'est parce que… Heu tu vois je, heu je,…, essayât-elle de se justifier en paniquant. Mais Alya la coupa et s'exclama :**

 **-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais une grande fan de Ladybug ?**

 **-Sa fan ?**

 **-Ba oui si tu as cette coupe de cheveux ainsi que cette coloration c'est parce que tu as vu Ladybug et que comme tu es fan d'elle tu voulais la même chose !**

 **-Oui c'est cela Alya je suis une très grande fan de Ladybug c'est pour ça qu'on a la même coiffure ! Et si je ne voulais pas te le dire c'est parce que ça me gêne un peu de l'admirer autant tu comprends ? lâcha d'une traite notre pauvre Marinette qui avait son cœur qui faisait des loopings dans sa poitrine tant elle avait eu peur d'avoir failli être démasquer.**

 **-Oh mais Marinette tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'aimé autant Ladybug. »**

Puis Alya se remit à partir dans ses délires de Ladybug et Chat Noir, pendant que Marinette se remettait petit à petit de la frayeur qu'elle avait eu.

 _Réponse a ParadoxalementLunatique : Je vais bien merci de me le demander. Oh ne t'excuse pas, au contraire c'est moi qui m'excuse de t'avoir demandé de lire ma fiction, je me rends compte après coup que c'était très malpoli de ma part. Mais merci quand même d'avoir pris de ton temps pour la lire et de m'avoir même laissé un commentaire. Je suis contente que mon début de fiction t'ai plu même si je sais que je ne suis pas encore très bonne pour raconter une histoire mais je fais de mon mieux. Oui moi aussi j'adore Alya c'est un de mes personnages préféré et je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire qu'Adrien est un véritable idiot de rejeter une fille aussi merveilleuse que Marinette, non mais sincèrement qu'avait en tête la personne qui écrit la fiction quand elle a fait ça ! En tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. A la prochaine !_


	4. Chapter 4

De son côté Chat Noir était rentrée chez lui et ne pouvais s'empêcher d'être heureux même s'il s'en voulait un peu parce qu'il savait que sa Lady souffrait mais il se disait que maintenant son rival hors course il avait peut-être se chance. Enfin il ne comprenait pas ce garçon qui avait rejeter Ladybug, était-il aveugle pour ne pas voir la perle qu'il avait juste sous les yeux ? A moins que ce ne soit un idiot, et rien que de penser à ce gars ça le mettait en rogne quand il pense que c'est ce crétin incroyablement chanceux que la coccinelle aimait.

Mais bon il le remerciait car grâce à cet hurluberlu il allait pouvoir réconforter la jeune fille qui avait le cœur brisé et qui sait devenir bien plus intime. En plus cette nouvelle coupe le rendait encore plus craquante, l'autre type allait s'en mordre les doigts et sur ces pensées il se mit à rire comme Alya quand elle avait un plan en tête. Il s'arrêta quand il remarqua à quel point son kwami le regardait bizarrement avec un rictus de mépris comme il en avait l'habitude. Plagg ne put s'empêcher de prendre la parole, avec un sourire sadique, pour enfoncer son porteur :

 **\- « J'imagine que tu rigole comme un fou parce que tu te souviens que demain tu vas au cinéma avec tes amis et que dans le lot il y a Marinette.**

Adrien le regarda comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme avec horreur et répondit :

 **-Ha non je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais comment je vais faire ! Je ne veux pas la mettre mal à l'aise ou remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Oh Plagg j'avais complétement oublié cette sortie avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement. Cette sortie était prévue bien avant que je rejette Mari, je ne peux pas annuler au dernier moment. Oh Plagg qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?**

 **-Comme si moi je le savais, tu sais très bien que les sentiments humains et moi ça fait deux. Tu n'as qu'à lui offrir un bon camembert, personne ne peut en vouloir à l'autre s'il vient avec ce délicat fromage.**

 **-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de te poser la question j'aurais dû me douter que tu serais inutile, dit-il en se tapant la main contre son front.**

 **-Humph, répliqua le kwami blessé, si tu le savais tu n'avais qu'a pas me poser la question, pour la peine donne-moi un camembert.**

 **-Tiens prend le ton fromage, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour ça. Bon tant pis je vais y aller et essayer d'être le plus normal pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. »**

Puis il se prépara en soupirant pour aller à un énième shooting photo, en effet malgré sa majorité il continué de poser pour son père mais il avait décidé que bientôt tout cela s'arrêterait. Il souhaitait quitter cette maison si impersonnel et froide pour trouver un petit chez lui où enfin il se sentirait bien.

Les épreuves du bac allait bientôt commencé et étant un excellent élève malgré les certaines absences dû à son rôle de super héros, il savait qu'il réussirait à avoir son bac avec mention très bien (on pourrait penser qu'il était un peu orgueilleux mais Adrien été sure de ces capacités et surtout des heures qu'il avait passé à travailler), il avait même déjà trouver une université qui le prendrait et en plus lui donnerait une bourse, s'il prenait un petit boulot à côté il pourrait s'en sortir même sans l'aide de son père.

Bien sûr il n'en avait parler à personne de peur que son paternel ne l'apprenne et qu'avec son influence ferme les portes de la liberté à son fils et l'oblige à rester sous son emprise. Et ça il voulait à tout prix l'éviter.

C'est complétement épuisé qu'il rentra ce soir-là et la nuit lui parut bien courte jusqu'au lendemain matin, et surtout il était bien trop stressé pour une simple sorti au cinéma avec ses trois amis. Ce matin il fit tout de manière automatique et quand l'après-midi fut là il ne sut pas comment il était arrivé au lieu du rendez-vous tellement il était dans le cirage et puis soudain il vit Marinette arriver avec Alya et Nino et cette apparition lui fit comme un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle soit super belle non car cela elle l'était tout le temps, non ce fût ces cheveux couper court mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle c'était couper les cheveux qu'il eut cette réaction, non c'est parce qu'elle les avait court comme Ladybug. Et quand elle s'approcha plus près de lui il remarqua que le bout de ses cheveux conservé encore un peu de coloration rouge.

Et à ce moment-là il ne pût s'empêcher de la dévisager comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il regarda chaque courbe de son corps pour remonter jusqu'à son visage où il s'arrêta sur ses yeux, ses yeux si bleus, ses yeux dont il rêvait toutes les nuits et à ce moment il se senti mal, vraiment mal et failli tomber. Ce fut Marinette qui parla la première :

 **\- « Ca va Adrien, tu es pale on dirait que t'a vu un revenant ?**

Ces trois amis le regarder inquiet sauf Alya qui avait aussi un petit rictus amuser et cruel au coin des lèvres, d'ailleurs c'est elle qui répondit à Marinette en disant :

 **-Mais non tu n'y es pas du tout Mari, il vient juste de se rendre compte à quel point il a été idiot de te rejeter ! C'est pour ça qu'il fait cette tête. »**

Adrien ne put empêcher un petit gémissement de quitter ses lèvres en pensant à quel point il avait vraiment été un idiot. Elle était là sous ses yeux depuis le début et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué, quand il pense à quel point il se moquer des personnages dans Zorro qui ne reconnaissait pas Don Diego de La Vega avec le masque, il n'était franchement pas mieux.

Et là sous les yeux ébahit des personnes qui l'entourait il se cogna la tête contre le mur, en se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Les passants le regarder comme s'il était fou et pour dire la vérité ses propres amis se demander si la folie ne venait pas de le frapper. Ils décidèrent d'essayer de calmer le blond qui après s'être taper la tête semblait complétement hagard. Ils décidèrent de l'emmener prendre les billets puis de l'installer à une place dans la salle.

Quand le blondinet ressorti de la séance il n'aurait pu dire de quoi avait parler le film puisqu'il avait passé son temps à penser à cette révélation et surtout comment se faire pardonner par Marinette et lui faire comprendre qu'elle est la femme de sa vie. Mais il se rendit vite compte que pour cela il devrait lui révéler qui il est vraiment car sinon elle ne comprendrait ce revirement de situation et penserai surement qu'il avait été rejeter et qu'il se tourner vers elle comme second choix alors que pas du tout.

Il attendit deux heures avant d'aller voir sa princesse en tant que Chat Noir et je peux vous dire que ses deux heures lui paressèrent les plus longues de sa vie. Plagg essaya tant bien que mal pendant ce temps de le faire renoncer à aller la voir et lui parler mais rien n'y fit.

Quand enfin il arriva chez sa Lady il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas penser à comment lui annoncer cela puis il se dit qu'il ferait au feeling et toqua à la fenêtre de sa belle. Elle lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard un peu étonnées et lui demanda :

 **\- « Chat Noir que fais-tu là ?**

 **-Et bien j'avais envie de discuter un peu avec toi princesse, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Ton sourire étincelant et ta présence lumineuse me manquait.**

 **-C'est cela, tu sais que tu ne m'auras pas avec tes plaisanteries, mais bon entre quand même je vais aller nous chercher des gâteaux, je sais que tu aimes ça petit gourmant.**

 **-Je ne suis pas gourmant, j'aime les bonnes choses ce n'est pas la même chose.**

Marinette revint avec une assiette pleine de bonne chose et c'est elle qui pris la parole :

 **-Bon alors pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Chat je sais que tu viens pour quelque chose.**

 **-Non pas du tout qu'est-ce que tu dis, hahaha.**

 **-Chat je te connais quand ta quelque chose à me dire d'important tes oreilles bouge dans tous les sens.**

 **-C'est bon tu as gagné je suis bien venue pour te parler d'une découverte que j'ai faite aujourd'hui.**

 **-Ha bon qu'as-tu découvert ?**

 **-Je sais qui tu es.**

 **-Comment ?**

 **-Tu es Ladybug.**

 **-Mais voyons Chat Noir c'est ridicule je suis la maladroite Marinette comment pourrais-je être Ladybug ? dit-elle nerveusement.**

 **-Tu ne peux pas démentir Marinette c'est ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux qui t'a trahi. Je te connais sous ma forme civile c'est comme ça que j'ai pu faire le lien.**

 **-Mais voyons je ne connais pas de garçon blond aux yeux vert dans mon entou…. AH Adrien, Adrien c'est toi ?**

 **-C'est moi ma Lady.**

 **-Tu es Adrien comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte avant, tout concorde. Je me sens tellement bête.**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc et je me trouve complétement idiot de ne pas l'avoir découvert avant moi qui jurait pouvoir te reconnaitre dès que je te verrais.**

 **-Mais oui tu as découvert qui j'étais cette après-midi, ça explique ta drôle de réaction.**

 **-Oui et c'est aussi cette après-midi que j'ai découvert que je t'aimais.**

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-C'est pour Ladybug que je t'ai repoussé, je ne savais pas à ce moment-là que vous ne faisiez qu'une.**

 **-Alors c'est Ladybug que tu aimes, pas moi, répliqua Marinette blessé.**

 **-Mais non pas du tout je t'aime pour toi Marinette parce que tu es merveilleuse, j'étais vraiment mal d'avoir dû te rejeter. Tu es et tu seras toujours la première pour moi. Je t'aime Marinette s'il te plait ne me laisse pas seul, tu es la femme de ma vie, c'est avec toi que je veux me marier et avoir mes trois enfants, ainsi qu'un chien, non un chat, ou plutôt un hamster ou peut être les trois, dit Adrien en se détransformant. Alors s'il te plait sort avec moi ! lui demanda-t-il en lui faisant ses yeux de petit chat.**

 **-Oh non c'est de la triche tu sais très bien que je ne résiste pas à tes yeux de petit chat., dit-elle en plaisantant puis plus sérieusement répondis : Adrien je t'aime depuis le collège bien sûr que j'accepte de t'épouser oups je veux dire de sortir avec toi. »**

Adrien ne put s'empêcher de prendre Marinette dans ses bras puis de l'embrasser tendrement. Ils étaient enfin tous les deux avec la personne chère à leur cœur et rien ne pouvait les combler plus que ça. Oui tous les deux ont encore de belles et longues aventures devant eux.

 **Fin**

 _Réponse à Kathrara : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'ai essayé d'appliquer ton conseil dans ce dernier chapitre. Et je suis vraiment désolé pour tes yeux je n'avais pas remarqué que ça rendait la lecture difficile, ça serait quand même dommage que mes lecteurs deviennent aveugles par ma faute._


End file.
